The present invention relates to a network system in which a plurality of image processing apparatuses are connected.
Conventionally, there is a system in which, in addition to image data input/output with respect to a scanner, a printer, and the like connected to a host computer through a signal cable, image data input/output with respect to an input/output device such as a scanner and a printer connected to the scanner, the printer, and the host computer through a communication line can be performed. In such a system, when a target input or output device is to be selected by an operator from a plurality of devices, a list of selectable devices is displayed on the display unit of the host computer. From the displayed list, the operator selects a desired input/output device used for input/output processing.
Normally, input/output devices such as a digital copying apparatus, input/output devices connected to a host computer through signal cables, and input/output devices connected to the host computer through a communication line require different input/output processing times. More specifically, the input/output devices connected through a communication line require a longer input/output processing time because data transmission on the communication line takes a long time.
The processing speed is influenced depending on different interfaces used for connection of the input/output devices. In a general network system, however, when a list of selectable devices is displayed, such differences between devices selectable for input/output processing are not displayed. For this reason, the operator cannot know from the displayed list whether a desired input/output device can be used without interposing a communication line or it is already connected to a communication line.
There is another system in which various devices connected to a host computer through a bus or a network can be used by remote control from the host computer. In such a system, as for selection of a device used by remote control from the host computer, the user designates a desired device, or a device uniquely defined by the host computer is selected.
In the above device selection methods, when the host computer automatically selects a device, the device selected by the host computer may be located at a position distant from that desired by the user. Even if the user selects a desired device, the physical position of each device is unknown, so a distant device may be inevitably selected. Selection of the distant device is not preferable for data transfer because it results an increase in traffic of the network.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of controlling a network system, which eliminates the above drawbacks.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a control method in which a display based on the setting position of each device is made in selection of a target device in a network system, thereby facilitating selection in consideration of the setting position of each device.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control method in which an appropriate device can be selected on the basis of the setting position of each device when a target device in a network system is to be automatically selected.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control method in which display is performed so as to allow discrimination between devices usable without interposing a network and those used through a network in selection of a target device, thereby efficiently performing processing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control method in which display is performed so as to allow discrimination between the types of interfaces of devices in selection of a target device, thereby efficiently performing processing.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a control method in which a device connected to a network can be reserved for use from a digital copying apparatus.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, in which like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the figures thereof.